


Fulcrum

by Geonn



Series: Equilibrium [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, Candles, Car Sex, Collars, Dom/sub, F/F, Face Slapping, Gags, Leashes, Married Couple, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Restraints, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Veronica is out of town, she has special rules for her pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulcrum

In the beginning, Veronica and Melissa spent a lot of time discussing just what exactly their relationship was. It was new to them both, and neither was really interested in following a list of rules and restrictions put down by someone else. They established that Veronica was Dominant and Melissa was submissive, and everything else they just played by ear. They didn't use a safe word, instead relying on the methodology of "push/pull." When one of them went too far, simply saying "pull" would make the other retreat. "Push" indicated that the line hadn't been reached yet. 

They found a comfortable balance between public and private personas. When they were out or with friends, they were the picture of vanilla. They held hands at the movies, they had double-dates, and their game never spilled out into the real world. Once they were behind closed doors, however, Melissa became Missy, her mistress' pet. She wore a collar when it was deemed necessary, and Veronica had a leash that doubled as a whip if Missy was a bad pet. 

On their first anniversary they drove out to the coast and watched the boats navigating through invisible channels. They linked fingers padded by their gloves - Veronica's leather and Melissa's hand-knit. Melissa leaned against her partner. Veronica stroked her hair so gently that Melissa nearly fell asleep. Just before she drifted off she remembered her goal for this trip. She sat up and brushed the dark and windswept hair away from her lover's face.

"I want to know you're truly comfortable with everything we do. The spankings, the domination, leading me around on a leash. I know this wasn't the relationship you were expecting when we got set up, and I forced you into it a little bit. It's been a year, and I would really like this to continue, but if you want to give up our games and just be... ordinary... I'd be willing if it meant we could stay together. I can live without the games, but I can't live without you."

Veronica slapped her. Melissa gasped at the sharp contact, her heart skipping at being struck in public where anyone could see. She touched her cheek and looked at Veronica for a long moment. In the past, Veronica would have asked if it was okay and Melissa would have had to say "push." Now they knew each other well enough that Veronica could see the permission under Melissa's mask of shock and pain and she remained silent.

Melissa had her answer, which meant she had to ask the other question she had prepared. She slid off the bench and took a ring from her pocket. 

"Will you marry me?"

Veronica stared at the small diamond. It glittered in the dim light, and she could picture it perfectly on her hand. She touched Melissa's fingers. 

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Or rather _telling_ you?"

Melissa shook her head. "This isn't part of the game."

Veronica wet her lips. "Yes. Of course I'll marry you, Melissa."

Melissa wrapped her arms around Veronica and kissed her, holding her tightly before she pulled back. She took off Veronica's glove and put the ring on the appropriate finger, then bent down and kissed the diamond. Veronica cupped the back of Melissa's head and bent down to kiss her red hair. "I love you, Melissa."

"I love you, Veronica." She sniffled and tilted her head back. "I love you, ma'am."

Veronica chuckled. "I love you, too, pet."

They were married on a nearby island when the weather turned warmer, standing in a clearing that looked out over the ocean. Veronica wore blue and Melissa wore white, the wind picking up their dresses and twisting them together like upturned flower petals. Susan Lee, the mutual friend who set them up in the first place, caught the bouquet and proceeded to playfully harangue her longtime boyfriend that the tradition couldn't be denied. They danced to _The Book of Love_ at the reception, and Veronica pressed her face into Melissa's hair so their friends wouldn't see her crying.

They spent their honeymoon at a bed-and-breakfast, their games put on hold due to the presence of other guests. They'd had sex without play before, but there was something symbolic about making love in the time-tested way. It served to confirm what Melissa had known all along; no matter how they were together, Veronica was the woman for her. If she eventually got tired of the game and wanted to give up being "Ma'am," Melissa knew she would be able to give it up. 

When they got home, Veronica ordered Missy to undress her. She complied without hesitation and walked on her hands and knees to the bedroom where she was bound to the headboard. Veronica fitted the padded blindfold over Missy's eyes, gagged her with the stockings she had just taken off, and spanked her until both ass cheeks burned bright pink. She smelled the fragrance of a scented candle and her body tensed in anticipation, her fingers curling into tight fists. She pushed her ass out, forming a cupola in the small of her back, and she shrieked playfully when the first droplet of hot wax landed on her shoulder and trailed down her back. Veronica drew a series of "V" shaped wax drippings over Missy's back.

She leaned forward and kissed Missy, curling her tongue around the gag and pulling it free. "What are you?"

"A slut."

Veronica slapped her ass hard enough to make her yelp. "What. Are. You."

"Yours."

"Louder."

" _Yours_ , ma'am, I'm yours."

"For how long?"

The first thing that came to her mind was 'forever,' but then she thought of a better answer. "Until you say I'm not."

Veronica nuzzled her cheek and purred quietly in her throat. "Baby..."

When the wax was cleaned up and Melissa was released from her bindings, they lay in the center of the bed facing each other. Veronica smiled and trailed a finger through Melissa's hair, moving along her cheek until she reached the corner of her mouth. Melissa parted her lips and drew the finger inside with her tongue. She sucked on it, Veronica watching intently until she broke through the mental paralysis and pulled her hand back.

"So. Wax."

" _Wax_ ," Melissa moaned. "Baby, wax."

Veronica chuckled. "I love you. I'm so glad you're my wife."

"Me too. No one else could be my wife. It's only you. So I'm glad I found you."

"Me too." They kissed, and Veronica whispered that they could share the bed that night in honor of their wedding. Melissa nodded and cast a glance at her pet bed on the other side of the footboard. She only slept on it occasionally lately, usually only two or three times a week as opposed to the five or six it had been when they first moved in together. She wasn't happy to see it go, but she also didn't particularly miss it. It was just a part of their relationship evolving. 

Five weeks after their wedding, Veronica came home from work with a weary expression on her face. "Bad news."

Melissa was still in her work uniform, her blazer and tie hanging on the closet door. "Uh-oh. Everything okay at work?"

Veronica rested her hands on the back of the couch. "For me, yeah. For the manager who is being accused of sexual harassment, not so much. He and his accuser are being flown out to corporate to have a sit-down meeting, and since the original complaint went through me in HR, they've asked me to participate as a mediator."

"Corporate is in Chicago, right? So they want you to participate via Skype?"

"Sorry, honey." She stepped around the couch and put her hands on Melissa's shoulders. "I leave early, early Thursday morning, and I'll be back on Monday."

"Four days?" Melissa could barely comprehend being away from her for that long. "Well, luckily you and I can still Skype, I guess. I can handle four days without you bugging me."

Veronica smiled. "Good. But there's one more thing." She dropped her hand and without warning slapped it against the crotch of Missy's pants. Missy's eyes flashed wide, her jaw dropping as Veronica gripped her mound, her fingers pressing against her through the material of her pants and underwear. Missy squirmed as Veronica bared her teeth in an animalistic grin. "While I'm gone, _this_ \--" She squeezed and Missy's shoulders hunched. "--is closed for business."

"Ah-hi... I..."

"You are not to touch yourself when I'm gone. Bathing and using the restroom is allowed, but if your hand lingers or you give yourself an orgasm, I will not be pleased. Because you are my pet, and all of your orgasms are mine. Right, pet?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Veronica dropped her hand, and her demeanor changed in the blink of an eye. "I was thinking about ordering in for dinner tonight. I don't really feel like going out."

"Chinese or Italian?" Melissa tried to keep the tremor from her voice. Veronica's hand slapping against her so suddenly, holding her so tightly, had triggered something that couldn't be quelled easily.

"I'm in a more Chinese mood. Be sure to get those egg rolls I like."

"Okay."

Veronica was undoing her hair, letting it fall to her shoulders in bouncing curls. "I'm going to take a quick shower, wash the day off me."

Melissa nodded, then had a moment of inspiration. "Can I watch?"

Veronica laughed and crooked a finger. "Only if you follow on your hands and knees." As Missy got down, Veronica walked away with an extra sway to her step. "Oh, and the injunction against touching yourself doesn't start until Thursday. Something to keep in mind during the show."

Melissa grinned and crawled down the hall after her wife.

#

Thursday morning Melissa barely woke when Veronica kissed her lips and whispered, "Bye, baby." By the time she realized what the departure meant the front door was closing and it was too late to make the morning last. "Damn," she whispered. She kicked the blankets out of the way and swung her feet onto the floor, bending forward to open the nightstand drawer. She took the batteries out of all their toys and then further removed temptation by taking them into the linen closet and hiding them under the folded blankets and sheets. Out of sight, out of mind.

The night before she'd asked Veronica to put a parental lock on all the porn channels, which in her mind included HBO and Showtime. They sometimes had shows with naked people in them, after all. She also cleared the bedroom of anything that she associated with having sex. Handcuffs, strap-on harnesses, whips, blindfolds, the leash, the collar, candles, her pet bed... By the time she finished the hall closet looked like a rummage sale in a very interesting part of town.

Finally she fell back into bed and bundled the covers up against her chest. It served as a poor substitute for Veronica, but it was enough to get her back to sleep. She awoke two hours later to an empty apartment, the first time in over a year she'd been left to her own devices. She showered and did her hair and makeup, dressed, and wandered into the kitchen. The apartment was dark and cold, as uninviting as it had ever seemed to her. She glanced at the kitchen but eventually decided she would just grab breakfast on the way to work. Eating alone at the table would make her too sad.

She went to work at the museum, went through the familiar routine of her tours, and ate lunch at her desk. When she got home she logged onto the internet immediately to see if Veronica was on. Her icon was gray, and Melissa resigned herself to a third meal alone. She truly believed that a person could get used to any hardship so long as they knew when it would end. She only had to get through four days by herself. Veronica would be back on Monday and things would go back to normal.

Melissa shut down the laptop with renewed determination and went to make herself dinner. She ate alone at the table to prove a point to herself, music playing softly on the radio as she caught up on the news with her iPad. A message popped up onscreen, and her heart quickened before she even read the words. She read it as she crossed the room to sit at the laptop.

"Still awake?"

"I'm here," she typed back. "Getting on cam."

A few seconds later, Veronica's exhausted face appeared on her screen. She was sitting in a hotel bed, one light on next to her to combat the darkness created by the drawn curtains. Melissa rested two fingers on the screen over her wife's face. "Baby, you look beat."

"You know that picture of two donkeys tied together with two bales of hay, and they're both trying to go for different ones? I feel like I'm the stake they're tied to." She pushed a hand through her hair and shook her head. "We came straight to the office from the airport and it was nonstop bitching and pissing and moaning from the get-go."

"So the sexual harassment claim--"

"It's bullshit. It's just a petty little..." She rolled her eyes and waved it off. "She's pissed, and accusing him of harassment was easy and believable. But it set off this who shit storm and now I'm the one who has to suffer because of it."

"You're not the only one suffering. I really missed you today."

Veronica's face filled with sympathy. "I know, baby. What did you do?"

"I just went to work and messed around on the internet."

"Did you... 'mess around' on the internet?"

Missy knew her mistress' tone, and straightened her shoulders. "Of course not, ma'am. I would never break such an important rule."

"You better not have. It's bad enough being away from you, being away from home... if I thought about you touching yourself when I'm not there, I'd feel like..." She looked away from the screen with tears in her eyes, and Melissa suddenly realized there'd been a deeper component to the game.

"Hey. Veronica." She looked at the screen again. "I'll be here when you get back. Your whole life is waiting for you."

Veronica smiled. "Thank you, Missy."

"My pleasure, ma'am." She bowed her head slightly, smiling when she looked up again. "Have you had dinner yet?"

"I was going to order something from room service."

"Go ahead. I'll wait. I'll get something to drink while you order." 

Melissa went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine, searching the fridge until she found some cheese. She cut off a good-sized wedge and brought it back to the sofa with her wine glass. Veronica was just settling the computer on her lap again and smiled when she saw what Melissa had gotten.

"A light dinner?"

"I already ate. But I'm happy to watch you eat, ma'am."

Veronica grinned and moved the laptop to the bed, curling up with her cheek pressed against her pillow. "We have about fifteen minutes until the food arrives. Tell me about your day."

Melissa sipped her wine and tried to think of something interesting enough to start with. "Oh, you know Jenna was making a fuss about being stuck with too many elementary school tours? Well..." She went on with the story, soon forgetting the screen and the miles that separated her from the woman currently hanging on her every word.

They dined together, blew each other a kiss goodnight, and Melissa shut off the computer feeling better about her chances for survival. She showered and changed into an oversized T-shirt for bed. She drew the blankets up over her after the lights were out, folded her hands on her stomach, and stared at the shape of moonlight and streetlights carved on the ceiling. She could feel the need to come, the urge to bend her knees and move a hand under the blankets. Since being with Veronica, she figured she'd averaged two orgasms per day. She couldn't remember the last time she'd gone to bed without coming by her own hand at the very least. She started to rub her thighs together but then locked her knees, smoothed the blankets out over her thighs, and used her shoulders to flatten the pillow so that her head wasn't as elevated.

She'd gone four days without sex before. She was fairly sure she'd gone four days without making herself come as well. In the days before Veronica, sex had been a hobby that she occasionally indulged. A porno here, a hookup from the club there... And that had been in her twenties! When she should have been a rutting ball of hormones, she'd been able to restrain herself to once or twice a week. And that was if her chosen partner that week actually succeeded in making her come, which was _not_ a given.

Four days. Not even a dry spell. If she wasn't counting, she could have gone four days accidentally. Well, before meeting Veronica, she could have. Now it would take an effort, but it was an effort she was willing to make. She'd make Veronica proud of her, and the reward would be worth the strain.

She smiled and closed her eyes. 

#

It was the middle of Saturday, Day Three, when she realized how Bruce Banner felt. She and Veronica had seen _The Avengers_ together, whispering which hero they would use their free pass on. Veronica had chosen Hawkeye, and Melissa told her that Natasha was a no-brainer. But they both agreed there was something undeniably attractive about the twitchy, tense way Bruce Banner kept his monster under wraps. They agreed he might have been fun in the sack, so they put him on a mutual list.

Now, though, Melissa wasn't so sure that knife's edge was so attractive. She'd gone three days without coming, and she was tense and irritable. It was the museum's busiest day, and she wasn't earning any brownie points with her terse and clipped recitations of the information. Hopefully she was just on the right side of professional and no one would level a complaint, but at the moment she didn't give a shit. Between tours she found herself at her desk, rubbing her palm in wide circles over her knee, marveling at how the skin of her leg felt like a stranger's through the stocking.

She walked home, hoping the exercise would take her mind off the burning need, but she had no such luck. She passed a bar she had once frequented and slowed to hear the voices and music coming from within. A desperate, needy part of her mind whispered for her to go in and flirt with someone, maybe rub against her in the bathroom, then start saying no. If she said no, it wouldn't be here fault if some anonymous woman with no idea of the rules made her come. Then it wouldn't necessarily be--

 _What in the_ hell _are you thinking?!_ she demanded of herself, speeding up to pass the bar faster. Any woman who wouldn't heed a 'no' was not the type she wanted, and cheating on Veronica was simply not in the cards. If it came to that, she would just masturbate and take her punishment like the pet she was. 

She'd only stopped Veronica once, while bent over with her ass in the air, arms crossed under her head as Veronica pushed a strap-on into her ass. They had done it before, but something about the position and the size of the dildo pushed Melissa over the edge. She shook her head and gasped, "Pull, pull," and Veronica was out of her before she'd fully said the second word. She pulled Melissa to her, stroked her hair, and asked if she'd been hurt.

"No," she said. "It just... I don't know. It felt demeaning. The only thing that made it tolerable was the fact it was you doing it, but I just... there was no pleasure."

"Then I don't want to do it." She stroked Melissa's hair out of her face and kissed her lips, and Melissa lay curled in her arms until they were ready to start over again. 

She kept that thought alive as she rode the elevator up to their apartment. If there's no pleasure, Veronica wasn't interested. Melissa definitely wasn't feeling the pleasure at the moment, but just thinking about how glorious it would be when Veronica got home made her stomach do cartwheels. She logged on while she cooked dinner and, by the time she brought her food to the dinner table, Veronica was on. One look at her face and Melissa's discomfort was forgotten.

"Baby... what's wrong?"

"Someone's going to get fired. Maybe a lot of people." She sighed and rubbed her face, a mixture of anger, frustration, and exhaustion combining to make her look wretched. Melissa wanted to reach through the screen just to hold her, her heart breaking that she couldn't. "The complainant is now saying that the manager fostered a hostile work environment that led to multiple instances of harassment."

"So this might not be over tomorrow."

"Sorry, baby. I absolve you of your promise right now. You can touch yourself before I get back."

Melissa could have sworn she felt her left hand twitch, as if a spell had been broken. "No. I just wish I was there to hold you. You look like you need it."

Veronica smiled wearily. "Yeah." Her hand came up and stroked the side of the monitor. "I really love you."

"I love you, too. Have you touched yourself since going out there?"

"No. But I just haven't had the time or the energy. I know you, M. You need to come. I trained you that way." She chuckled. "And I know you've got the nighttime hours free. I won't be hurt or upset if you can't make it."

"I'll make it," Melissa promised. Now it was a point of pride. "I won't come until you're back and done with this whole mess. Call it a sympathy strike."

Veronica closed her eyes. "I'm glad I married you."

"I'm glad you married me, too."

"Goof."

"Guilty as charged, ma'am."

Veronica's voice was soft, intimate. "I love it when you call me ma'am. So much. I never thought I would want that, but I do. I do."

Melissa put her head down on the table. Veronica's eyes were still closed, the muscles of her face slowly relaxing. Melissa reached up to trace the line of her wife's cheek. "If I do break down, I'll turn on the laptop so you can watch."

"That sounds amazing," she murmured. "Thank you."

"Do you want to go to sleep?"

Veronica nodded. "But I wanted to see you."

"You saw me. I saw you. We've been seen. I want you to get your rest."

Veronica opened her eyes. "Goodnight, pet."

"Sleep well, ma'am."

Veronica kissed her fingers and held them up to the screen, and Melissa mimed grabbing it and held on tight. She waved two fingers as she shut off the camera and closed the computer, glancing at her rapidly-cooling food before she put her head down on the computer and closed her eyes. Getting permission to break her promise should have felt like freedom, but now she was so much more concerned about Veronica's mental welfare that she barely processed the fact that she could give in to the urge that had been gnawing at her for three days.

#

In the end, the employee was found to be exaggerating her claims of sexual harassment and the charges were dropped. The manager, however, was found to have created an environment where such harassment might be fostered, and he was given a severe reprimand and an order to get his ship in shape before a partner came down in three months for the quarterly review. Veronica called Melissa from the airport and told her the flight was due to arrive at 5:15 in the morning.

"I can get a cab--"

"I'll be there."

Veronica laughed softly. "Honey, _I'll_ barely even be there."

"It's a Monday, I'll get someone to cover for me on the school tour... I'll take you home, give you a bath, and we'll sleep together. I've been sleeping horribly this week without you next to me. You know last night, after we spoke, I went to sleep with my head on the laptop? I had the Apple imprinted on my cheek all this morning."

Veronica's laugh was louder, more alive this time. She rested her head against the wall. "Baby. I love you so much."

"Then let me get up at three in the morning to drive out to the airport to see you as early as humanly possible. I can't stand the idea of you being in town and not seeing you, even if you are in a cab on your way to our apartment at the time. I need to see you as early as possible."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Okay. I can't wait to see you."

"Ditto."

She hung up and adjusted the strap on her shoulder. After three full days of hearing testimony about inappropriate sexual language and behavior, she had been worried about being in the mood when she finally got home. But just the sound of Melissa's voice and the promise of seeing her at the airport already had her temperature rising. As she waited to board, she thought about the past four nights sleeping alone. It was an all-too familiar memory; the bed with too much space and the dark room full of too-much silence. 

Veronica had told Melissa the truth; she hadn't even had the inclination to think about masturbating while in Chicago. But there had been times in the quiet of her hotel room when she'd cupped her hand to slap it across her thigh just so she could hear the sharp crack of flesh on flesh. The first night, when Melissa asked Veronica to slap her, it had been so far out of left field, so far off what Veronica found appealing and arousing, that she'd fled. But now...

Melissa wanted it, loved it so much, and Veronica found a whole new side of herself that she'd never known existed. She liked having Melissa over her knee, liked doling out the hard quick swats that left her wife's rear-end red and tender. The first time she slapped Melissa, the first time her palm impacted that perfect cheek, she'd thought it was an angry motion. Meant to inflict pain or shame. But Melissa taught her it was something completely different. It was about something precious and rare, and Veronica had been reduced to slapping her own skin just to hear that sound before she went to sleep. She was Pavlov's Dom. 

She chuckled under her breath at the play on words and looked up at the departure screen. Three hours until her plane took off. It sounded like an eternity.

#

Melissa opened her phone to turn off the alarm, pausing long enough to read the text message that had come in while she slept. She chuckled quietly as she shuffled to the bathroom. "Pavlov's Dom... that's funny." She peed and showered, changed into a skirt and a nice blouse, then picked up a small drawstring bag that she'd left on the pet bed she had set up again the night before. She doubted Veronica would make her use it the first night she was home, but she wanted the option available.

She drove to the airport, checking to make sure she'd written down Veronica's information right, and walked through the sparse early-morning crowd to the luggage carousel. She took a seat and rested her elbow on her knee, chin in hand, watching the escalators. She perked up every time she saw a woman's legs, or a carryon bag that resembled Veronica's, but she was disappointed each time. She tapped her pinkie against the corner of her mouth, so anxious and eager that she almost dismissed the actual sight of Veronica as wishful thinking.

She got to her feet and ran to the escalator, reaching the bottom at the same time Veronica did. In her mind she envisioned racing across the airport and leaping into Veronica's arms, but she didn't trust that to be as romantic in real life. She settled for flinging her weight against Veronica and kissing her, and Veronica held onto her and chuckled into the kiss. They pulled apart and touched foreheads.

"So you did miss me as much as I missed you."

Melissa smiled. "I did. I can't believe you're in front of me." She leaned in and whispered, "I'm so fucking horny, I could take you right now."

"Save it for when we can really appreciate each other." She dropped her hand to lightly swat Melissa's rear through her coat. Melissa stiffened and gave a tremulous coo. She pulled away from Veronica, took her hand, and walked with her to the baggage claim. She leaned against her wife as they watched the bags spin, eyes closed, content (for the moment) to just enjoy the fact that she could touch Veronica, smell her perfume and shampoo, hold her hand... 

"Marry me."

"I did that."

"Oh. Drat. Well, what's next?"

"I don't know. Staying married."

"Then do that."

Veronica put her arm around Melissa and kissed her hair. Her bag finally arrived, and Veronica hauled it off the belt. Melissa led the way out to the car, and the route she took made Veronica frown. "Why did you park in long-term?"

"Did I? Shoot..."

When they got to the car, Melissa gave Veronica the keys and pulled away from her to put her bags in the backseat. Veronica got behind the wheel and was startled when Melissa crawled in on top of her. She straddled Veronica's waist, reached over to pull the door shut, and then cupped Veronica's face and bent down for a kiss that left them both feeling lightheaded. Veronica grabbed handfuls of Melissa's hair and held her where she was until she decided they needed air, sagging back against the seat with a sigh.

"Ah, yes... I remember that."

Melissa smiled, back hunched so that she fit between Veronica and the roof of the car. Veronica suddenly understood the reason for being in long-term parking; less chance of being caught. That said, there was still a small chance of someone passing by. It was the perfect balance of danger and safety. Veronica dropped her hands to Melissa's thighs and stroked, pushing up her skirt until she saw a tuft of red hair. "Mm. No panties..."

"I'm bad, aren't I?"

Veronica smiled. "You're very bad, you little minx."

Melissa pulled Veronica's hand to her rear-end, and Veronica took the hint. She had to figure out the logistics of moving her arm in the tight space, but she managed to get a few good swats in. Melissa whimpered and squirmed, and dropped her hands to cup Veronica's breasts. 

"Please let me touch myself, ma'am..."

"You've been such a good girl. You may touch yourself, pet."

Melissa straightened as much as she could, tightening her thighs around Veronica as she moved her hands to her mound. Veronica reached up and undid the buttons of Melissa's blouse, pushing it open and running her fingers over the bare breasts, pausing at the nipples. She pinched them between the middle and forefinger of each hand, twisting and pulling them as Melissa began to masturbate. She bucked her hips, already making sounds indicating her orgasm was close, her jaw trembling as her mouth hung open. 

"I can't make it last," Melissa whispered, almost apologetically.

"You've been waiting long enough, baby. Four days of foreplay is plenty. Come for me." She tightened her fingers around Melissa's nipples and twisted, and Melissa clenched her teeth as she did as she was told. A tremor ran through the full length of her body, her shoulders rising up around her ears as she sagged backward against the steering wheel. Veronica released her nipples and caressed her breasts before moving up to her neck. "Good girl. Such a good girl. I've missed my good little pet."

Melissa smiled sleepily. "I've missed you, too." She took her hand from between her legs and offered the fingers to her wife. Veronica took them into her mouth and sucked, moaning at the familiar taste that had been too long denied to her. When the fingers were clean, she angled Melissa's hand up to lick the palm.

"Ma'am, may I take the edge off?" She used her other hand to lift Veronica's blouse, already trying to undo the button of her slacks. 

Veronica slapped her hand away. "Did I give you permission to touch me there?"

"No, ma'am. But I know you need it. A pet knows."

"Do you think my ache for you can be satisfied with a quick rub in a car? Oh, no, my pet. We're going to do this properly. I hope you took the day off..."

"I did, ma'am."

"Good. We've got four days to make up for. When I'm done with you, you're going to be too sore to touch yourself for a week."

Melissa's eyes sparkled. "Promises, promises."

"My pet has a smart mouth." Veronica swatted her. "I think she's baiting me." 

"You are a wise ma'am, ma'am." She bent forward and kissed Veronica's closed eyelids. She lifted off her lap, awkwardly clambered over the console, and dropped into the passenger seat. She twisted around, tugged her skirt back into place, and buttoned her shirt to a height that made her acceptable in public. Once she was buckled in, Veronica started the car and backed out of the space to drive them home so they could start making up for lost time.


End file.
